Chapter 30
Delico fails to catch up to Erica and resolves to do something drastic whilst Worick discusses the actions of the Hunters with both Alex and Inspector Chad. Meanwhile, Dr. Theo and Nic make brief dealings. Full Synopsis As Delico chases Erica on the rooftops he has flashbacks of chasing his sister when they were younger, with the younger Delico trying his hardest to keep up. While Erica further escapes him, Delico has another flashback of the moment his sister was being kidnapped, and he frantically calls out to her as she gets away. Later, Heather, sitting across from Delico, asks if it was even possible to capture Erica. Delico replies it may be impossible to catch her but not impossible to kill her, much to Heather's shock. He then says that he was truly happy his sister was alive but asked for forgiveness when the time came to kill her. Yang then returns and tells them that someone had seen Erica around and they leave to go look for her as Heather wonders what Delico meant with his words. In Dr. Theo's clinic, Alex and Worick discuss the recent actions of the Hunters on the future of Ergastulum. Worick then asks why Alex looks so down and makes a lewd joke, causing her to pinch his face in a huff. In another room Theo asks Miles if they would be returning to the mansion and he confirms the question, saying that their injuries weren't that bad anyway; Theo quietly fumes about Miles' comment on their injures not being "that bad" and threatens him. Diego then asks what happened to the "Bastard" Twilights and Theo replies that they had all died. Elsewhere a visibly distressed Nina, sits on Nic's comforting lap as Theo continues that he wanted new Twilight samples and merely used the ones destined to die early. Theo then asks Miles if the Representative brought that with him and Miles confirms that he had, which Theo says is gratifying. Back in Worick's room, Alex thinks about her past and Worick snaps her back to reality, asking her what she wanted to talk about. Alex then explains that they shouldn't let her stay with the Benriya because she was a lot "dirtier" than they thought. She tells of her selfish thoughts when Nic went to help the Cristianos and then regretfully speaks on her silly actions of leaving her little brother all alone. Worick pulls her close and tells her that he really wants to hear her sing while he drinks and goes on to say that they promised. Alex agrees that they did promise but says she has no responsibility to sing to a pervert as she hastily removes his hand from her butt. She then thanks him after she flops her head on his chest. Later on, Nic takes Nina to "Bastard" and she sees Alex singing which visibly delights the little girl. Loretta, Marco and Galahad then arrive and smile as they also see Alex singing. Loretta briefly meets Nina and Nic nonchalantly observes everything before leaving. Earlier on at Dr. Theo's clinic, before Nic had taken Nina to "Bastard", Worick notices Chad's tired appearance and Chad replies that he hadn't slept in three nights. Chad then says he's glad Worick was doing well. Theo then tells Chad to keep the interview short and Chad just asks Worick who was responsible. Worick implies that it was most likely the work of Hunters and Chad wonders what they'd want with Daniel Monroe and Worick said he wouldn't tell the police even if he knew. Chad then asks what the assailant looked like and Worick details the appearance whilst Theo goes outside and asks Nic if he was "eavesdropping". Nic signs that it would be easier if he could hear and then asks how Nina was doing. Theo replies that she was resting and to come get her later. Theo then hands a note to Nic and tells him it was in a locker in a warehouse before saying "it" was in its testing phase and for Nic to test it. Nic then speaks that Theo was a "bullshit doctor" and Theo agrees. Back in the present Nic goes to the locker and is then seen leaping above the buildings of Ergastulum. Characters : Category:Chapters Category:Volume 6